Carnage
Cletus Kasady, more commonly known as Carnage, is a recurring villains in the Marvel Comics. He's one of Spider-Man's biggest foes and the offspring of Venom. Background Cletus Kasady is a psychopath and a homicidal sadist. He is a deeply disturbed individual with a dark past: as a child, he killed his grandmother by pushing her down a flight of stairs, tried to murder his mother by throwing a television into her bathtub, and tortured and killed his mother's dog. After the latter, his mother then tried to kill Cletus, and was apparently beaten to the brink of death by Kasady's father, who received no defense from Kasady during his trial. As an orphan, Kasady was sent to the St. Estes Home for Boys, where his antisocial behavior made him the target of abuse from both the other orphans and the staff. Kasady gained revenge by murdering the disciplinarian administrator, pushing a girl (who laughed at him for asking her to date him) in front of a moving bus, and burning down the orphanage. It was during his brutal years at St. Estes that Kasady acquired his philosophy that life was essentially meaningless and futile, that "laws are only words", and came to see the spreading of chaos through random, unpatterned bloodshed as "the ultimate freedom." Kasady became a serial killer. He was then captured and sent to Ryker's Island prison for 11 murders—though he bragged about killing a dozen more—where he shared a cell with Eddie Brock, who had lost the alien symbiote that transformed him into the supervillain Venom. Brock's symbiote soon returned and bonded with him again, allowing him to escape prison. Unknown to Brock, the symbiote left its offspring in the cell. The new symbiote then bonded with Kasady, transforming him into Carnage. He escaped prison, and began a series of murders, and at the scene of each crime, wrote "Carnage" on the walls with his own blood. Kasady eventually formed a team named Maximum Carnage and became one of the deadliest criminals in the world. Powers & Abilities *'Peak Human Physique:' Even without Carnage, Cletus is still impressively strong and fast by human standards. *'Master Killer:' Due to his experience as a serial killer, Cletus is highly skilled at murdering his victims. Equipment *'Carnage Symbiote:' Cletus has bonded with the Klyntar known as Carnage, which hides in his bloodstream until a cut opens up on Cletus' body that lets the symbiote manifest and alter Cletus' form, granting him a variety of abilities. **'Immense Physique:' While bonded with Carnage, Cletus is far stronger, faster, and tougher than before, even surpassing Venom's own physical capabilities. **'Constituent-Matter Manipulation:' Cletus can use the Carnage symbiote to shape himself into different forms and achieve a variety of effects. ***'Regeneration:' If he is ever damaged in battle, the Carnage symbiote will rapidly repair any injury it or Cletus receives in moments. It can heal from deep cuts in its face, a bomb that explodes in its mouth, being decapitated, or even having its entire head obliterated in mere seconds. Even if all of Carnage's symbiote body is somehow destroyed or removed from Cletus, it can instantly reform so long as there is a single drop of Cletus' blood Carnage is still attatched to and an open wound exists for the symbiote to escape. ***'Shapeshifting:' By controlling its body, Carnage can shapeshift at will, even far enough to reach across an entire city in moments. ****'Weapon Creation:' By forming its shape with precision, Carnage can manifest weapons from its body like swords, axes, maces, lances, or tendrils. It's not limited to just weapons, however, as Carnage can even form cages tough enough to trap Spider-Man or generate a parachute to slow its fall. ****'Webbing Generation:' Like Spider-Man and Venom, Carnage can shoot out web-like strings of its own matter. These can be used to swing around, fired as a projectile weapon, or to ensnare foes. **'Madness Infection:' Carnage possesses the ability to control people by infiltrating their minds with its body. It once did so to control a group of superheroes. **'Wall Crawling:' Like Venom, the Carnage symbiote inherited Spider-Man's ability to cling and crawl on nearly any wall. **'Spider-Sense Immunity:' Carnage inherited Venom's ability to not be detected by Spider-Man's Spider-Sense. **'Sonic Immunity:' Though it used to be weakened by them, Carnage has become immune to sound-based attacks after he came into contact with the Darkhold. *'Sharp Tooth:' Because Carnage can't manifest unless its host has a bleeding wound for it to form from, Cletus has sharpened one of his teeth to a needle-point so he can cut his tongue with ease. Feats Strength *He can tear through reinforced steel doors with ease. *Ripped out the top of a car. *He can break walls with no problem. *He's able to tear Spider-Man off of walls. *His maximum lifting strength is 80 tons. *Shook off both Spider-Man and Venom at the same while he wasnt paying attention. *Flung Venom across the city. *Tears out an adamantium Sentinel's eye. *Strong enough to make Magneto draw blood through his armour & shield. *Pulverize a marble wall. *Bites through Wolverine's claws. *Can lift and throw a helicopter. * Launched a guard through an armored truck * Manhandled both Spider-Man and Venom at the same time * Broke through a prison wall * Punched a man's eye out of his skull * Threw multiple cars * Lifted a 50 ton tank * Beat down the Wizard * Knocked out Nightcrawler in one hit * Fought his way out of Cloak's Darkforce dimension * Overpowered Luke Cage * A cage made out of his fingers is strong enough to restrain Spider-Man * Tied up a group of villains with his webs Speed *He's faster than Spider-Man's Spider Sense. *He killed an entire squad of symbiote soldiers before they could react. *He eviscerated Deadpool before he could attack him once. *Able to outspeed Iron Man with his biomass projectiles. *Evaded Firestar's beam. *Considered to be more agile than Spiderman & Venom. *Avoided Shriek's sonic blasts. * Disarmed several opponents of their magical weapons * Tagged Nova Corps member Sam Alexander * Killed an group of thugs before they could react * Traveled 2 miles in mere seconds * Blitzed warriors from the Microverse Durability *He can tank a blast from all of Iron Man's weapons. *Immune against gunfire and RPG ammo. *Resisted a grenade explosion in his mouth. *Immune against neck-snapping and decapitation. *Got hit by a train and survived. *Resisted getting electrocuted by thousands of volts. *Survives a series of Nova Force Blast from Sam Alexander. *Survived Dr. Doom and Genesis' blasts. *Regenerate from getting blown to pieces created by Apocalypse. *Got hit with the Fantastic Four's super sonic gun, tanked it perfectly fine until Heatwave blasted him as well, and then recovered in moments. * Got thrown through every single floor of the Raft by the Sentry and later got torn in half; he survived, albeit with the need for prosthetic legs * Survived being blown up by two missiles * Took one of Spider-Man's strongest punches and no-sold it * Got hit by Spider-Woman's bio-electric blasts * Defended himself against a repulsor blast * Tanked an all-out assault from Iron Man * No-sold the Mark of Kaine * Withstood beatings from the Scarlet Spider & Venom * Once survived having a bomb meant to wipe out the human race explode inside his body * Failed to be affected by a weapon designed to fight against evil emotions * Survived a gasoline explosion * Got hit by Sunfire's flames * Survived the explosion of Klaw, a sound-based being Skill *Is able to take on both Spider-Man and Venom at the same time. *Defeated Man-Wolf and Deadpool. *Once travelled through internet wiring. *Considered to be the deadliest foe Spiderman ever faced. *Once almost conquered Microverse. *Fought the Avengers on multiple occasion. *Often regarded as one of the deadliest members of Spider-Man’s rogues gallery, often to the point where he, Venom and other street-level heroes and villains have had to ally with each other in order to remotely stand a chance. *Aside from Kasady, the Carnage symbiote has bonded with other hosts, such as Ben Reilly, Norman Osborn (its current host), the Wizard and the Silver Surfer. *Used the symbiote to drive a psychologist insane with his thoughts. *Once managed to take control of several Avengers, including Captain America, Wolverine, the Thing and Hawkeye. *Can release his symbiote by cutting himself with a sharpened tooth. *Grew to gigantic proportions after absorbing dead cattle. *In Carnage USA, he took over the town of Doverton, Colorado by infecting the entire populace - including several Avengers - with the symbiote. *Embarked on a long killing spree in New York City with several supervillains in the Maximum Carnage event. *Was morally Inverted during the AXIS crossover and “attempted” to become a superhero, culminating with his sacrifice play to stop a bomb created by the Inverted X-Men meant to wipe out all non-mutant life on Earth. (The Inversion did not last, and Carnage resumed his villainous ways some time after.) Weaknesses *'Mentally Unstable:' Despite his raw power, Carnage is utterly insane and is prone to anger, which can cloud his judgement or lead him to violently outrage. *'Heat Vulnerability:' Like all Klyntar, the Carnage symbiote is particularly vulnerable to extreme heat and fire. Exposure to flames causes it to feel intense pain and to retract into Cletus' bloodstream, leaving him vulnerable to attack. *'Sound Vulnerability' *'Healing Factor: '''His healing factor also has its limits; while Carnage has survived a lot of things which should have likely been his end, the symbiote can take a lot of time to help him recover from especially grievous injuries. Fun Facts * He was created by David Michelinie and Mark Bagley. * Woody Harrelson has stated that Cletus Kasady will be having a major role in the upcoming sequel to 2018's ''Venom, having been unable to read its script until signing for the first film. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Characters with Symbiotes Category:Humans Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Disney Category:Completed Profiles Category:Comic Book Characters Category:North American Characters Category:Pure Evil